Miss Yankee
by Funtom Megami
Summary: Update part 4,akhirnya sakura si Miss Yanke mendapatkan cinta. Lho emang ada yang mau ya sama Miss Yankee, sypa orangnya ya ?
1. Chapter 1

Author : Uchiha Megami Phantomhive

Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang punya

Main Chara : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Sai, Dll.

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Halo, saya Uchiha Megami Phantomhive. Mungkin gak ada yang kenal sama saya ya hehehe karna saya orang baru di ffn ini. Jadi maklum kalo karya saya gaje dan gak bagus. Tapi saya minta dukungannya ya karna saya merasa senang dan bersemangat kalo ada yang ngedukung saya. Selamat baca aja deh.

MISS YANKEE

Pagi itu di Konoha Gakuen suasana yang sangat damai berubah seperti sedang dilaksanakan hukuman mati dipenggalnya leher.

BRRRAAAAKKKKK. . . . . . . .

Terdengar tendangan kaki oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut pink.

Sakura : Hehehehe masih berani menantang ku ya ? *senyum setan*

Naruto : Ampun Sakura-chan aku sudah menyerah. Aku tak mau berkelahi lagi, semua tulangku sudah berasa remuk !

Sakura : Hehehehe, sekarang siapa yang hebat di sini ?

"SAKURAAAAA ! HIP HIP HOREEEEEE !"

Semua murid-murid pun menyerukan nama gadis berambut pink tersebut.

Ino : Sakura apa kamu tidak bosan terus-terusan berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki ? Seharusnya mereka itu kau jadikan pacar bukan musuh, ya kan sayang ?

Sai : Benar tentu saja karna kaum laki-laki yang akan selalu melindungi perempuan !

Sakura : Cih ! Aku tidak perlu di lindungi, toh siapa yang akan melindungiku buktinya saja semua murid laki-laki Konoha Gakuen eh, bahkan Suna Gakuen pun tidak ada yang pernah menang melawanku SYANNAROOOO !

Sai : Hei Ino-chan apa benar kau teman gadis aneh ini ? *bisik-bisik*

Ino : Hei jangan begitu dia itu sahabat ku sejak kami kecil.

Shikamaru : Hoi Sakura masih ada yang tertinggal olehmu, apa kau lupa kau belum pernah duel dengan Sasuke ?

Sakura : Aku tidak perlu membuktikan duel dengan dia, sudah terbukti kalau aku yang akan menang. Lagipula mana mau aku duel dengan laki-laki feminin seperti dia, memalukan sekali bahkan dia memilih ekskul memasak di akhir minggu.

Sakura pun pergi sambil menyibakkan rambut indahnya. Sementara itu yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke : Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku menyukai Sakura-chan, baiklah aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya besok di atap sekolah.

TING TONG. . . bel tanda pelajaran usai pun berdentang. Semua murid-murid pulang ke rumah masing-masing *ya iyalah masa ke kandang kuda*.

Sakura : Okaa-san aku pulang ! *dengan gaya feminin *

Oka-san : Selamat datang sayangku, ayo lekas mandi okaa-san telah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan mu.

Sakura : Terima kasih okaa-san, aku sangat sayang kepadamu okaa-san.

Okaa-san : Kamu memang anak manis, tetaplah jadi anak manis Sakura-chan. *menciumi sakura*

Sakura : Baik okaa-san. *tersenyum semanis mungkin* (nurani sakura : bweek menjijikan kapan ini akan berakhir). Okaa-san aku pergi mandi dulu ya.

CIP . . . . CIP. . .CIP. . . burung pun berkicau menandakan hari telah pagi.

Sakura : Sampai jumpa okaa-san, aku dan Ino-chan akan berangkat ke sekolah *ngomong dengan lemah lembut dan senyum semanis mungkin*

Okaa-san : Iya Sakura-chan hati-hati di jalan, Ino-chan tolong jaga Sakura-chan ya ! *melambaikan tangan*

Mereka pun berjalan, setelah agak jauh barulah mereka mengobrol.

Ino : Okaa-san mu sangat perhatian sekali ya Sakura aku ingin sekali mempunyai okaa-san seperti mu !

Sakura : Apa yang kau katakan? Itu sangat menjijikan untukku aku ingin mempunyai okaa-san yang tidak selalu memanjakanku ! Tapi apa boleh buat karena aku anak satu-satunya dan kami hanya tinggal berdua terpaksa aku harus membuat okaa-san senang dan tidak sedih ya caranya dengan menjadi anak yang baik dan pintar.

Ino : Ya aku tahu, hmmm pasti setiap kita hendak berangkat pasti okaa-san mu selalu berkata padaku "Ino-chan tolong jaga Sakura-chan" padahal kan kalau ada sesuatu pasti kamu yang selalu menjagaku, hihihihi !

Sakura : Hehehe ya kamu benar, ayolah kita sudah hampir terlambat !

TING. . . . . . TONG. . . . . tanpa terasa sekolah sudah memasuki jam pelajaran terakhir. Sakura akan menaruh buku-bukunya ke dalam loker dan menemukan secarik kertas dalam lokernya tersebut yang tak lain pengirimnya adalah Sasuke.

Sakura : Huh apa ini ? #udah tau kertas, plak ditampar Sakura#. Ku tunggu kau di atap sepulang sekolah, tertanda Uchiha Sasuke *membaca kertas tersebut*. Oooooh rupanya kau sudah berani menantang ku ya sekarang, 'feminims boy' (bener gak sih nulisnya), kira-kira duel kali ini akan menarik atau hanya akan membosankan seperti yang sebelumnya saja ya ?

Sakura pun berteriak dengan lantangnya "Hei semuanya kali ini Miss Yankee mendapat permintaan duel baru dari seorang feminims boy (gak tau nulisnya) di atap sekolah".

"HIP . . . HIP. . .. HOREEE. . . . DUEL. . DUEL. . . DUEL. . . " teriak murid-murid Konoha Gakuen.

Chouji : Sudah lama ya kita tidak melihat duel Miss Yankee itu, Shikamaru !

Shikamaru : Ya benar tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau anak baik-baik seperti Sasuke akan menantang duel si Sakura itu.

Sai : Benar aku juga tidak percaya, hei Ino-chan coba kau minta Sakura memperlihatkan surat dari Sasuke itu #Sai so bijak padahalkan itu sikap Shikamaru#

Ino : Baiklah Sai-kun, hei Sakura perlihatkan surat itu padaku aku ingin melihatnya #yaiyalah kata siapa mau ngejilatin#

Sakura : Baiklah, ini suratnya Ino.

Ino : Kutunggu kau di atap . . . . karna aku ingin menyatakan cinta padamu ^/^ *mengulangi membaca kertas itu*. Apa ternyata masih ada lanjutannya, Sakura ternyata Sasuke ingin. . . .*menoleh ke Sakura, dan ternyata Sakura tidak mendengarkan sejak tadi dia telah pergi ke atap dengan murid-murid Konoha Gakuen yang ingin menonton duel ?* MENYATAKAN CINTA PADAMUUUUUU. . . . *Ino berteriak* #tapi gak ada yang dengerin kasian kasian, plak di tampar Ino#

Kira-kira gimana ya lanjutan cerita mereka ? Dengan Sasuke yang ingin menyatakan cinta, tapi disangka mau ngajak duel sama Sakura karna sifat tomboynya itu ?

Sekian dulu ya dari saya, maaf aja ya kalau karya saya gak bagus alias jelek gitu. Saya akan berusaha lagi di chapter 2-nya semoga lebih baik dari yang sekarang (PD dikit ah #ditonjok ma Sakura). Semoga kalian suka karya saya. Trus cuman sekedar berharap kalo Reader's mau review juga fic saya. Doomo Arigato.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo ketemu lagi sama saya Uchiha Megami Phantomhive si Author yang gak terkenal. Sebelumnya Megami mau ngucapin makasih buat para senpai yang udah ngasih saran sama Megami. Kali ini adalah karya lanjutannya Megami. Udah deh gak usah banyak ngomong silahkan baca aja deh, dan kali ini pun Megami bekerja keras agar kalian suka fic-nya Megami.

Gadis cantik berambut pink itu pun mendatangi Sasuke ke atap sekolah karna mengira surat tersebut adalah surat tantangan untuk berduel.

"Oh rupanya kali ini kau sudah berani menantangku ya ?" Kata Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Menantang ? Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan ?" Sasuke terlihat bingung. Aku menyuruhmu datang ke sini untuk. . .untuk. . . .untuk. . . hnnn. . .Sakura-chan. . . .aku. . . aku. . . ." Sasuke berkata dengan tergagap-gagap.

"Kau ini hanya membuang-buang waktu ! Baiklah aku yang akan memulainya duluan, bersiaplah HYAAAA. . . . . SYANNAROOOOOO !" ucap Sakura berapi-api, kemudian Sakura mulai melayangkan tonjokan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke jatuh tersungkungkur beberapa meter dari tepat berdirinya semula. Dan dari sekitar mereka terdengar teriakan murid-murid Konoha Gakuen. Miss Yankee, , , , Miss Yankee, , , , Miss Yankee, , , , Miss Yankee .

"Ayo kalahkan dia dalam waktu 3 menit Sakura-chaaaaan." Naruto berteriak untuk membakar semangat Sakura.

Tapi tiba-tiba Ino dan Sai berteriak, bagai menusuk gendang telinga #brak brik bruk, Author di tendang sama Ino sama Sai#

"Hei tunggu Sakuraaaaa dia bukan mau mengajakmu duel !" Ino berteriak mengagetkan semuanya.

"Benar Sakura dia mau menyatakan cinta padamu, dasar Miss Yankee selalu menganggap laki-laki ingin mengajakmu duel !" kata Sai malas.

"Benar 3 minggu yang lalu juga aku ingin menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi tiba-tiba dia langsung menendang wajahku, karna aku tak ingin menyakiti Sakura-san makanya aku membiarkan diriku sendiri babak telur eh, babak belur." Lee berkata berapi-api namun kemudian terdiam karena teringat rasa tendangan Sakura yang tak terlupakan.

KRIK. . . KRIK. . . .KRIK. . . . . *semua langsung sweatdrop*

"Jadi bagaimana Sakura ?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu, grrrr sial kalian semua." Ucap Sakura marah dan dia pun berlari pulang.

"Yah jadi bagaimana Sasuke ? Coba saja dekati dia pelan-pelan kalau kau memang sangat menyukai nya." Saran Sai sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Ya aku memang sangat menyukainya sejak dahulu." Sasuke berkata malu-malu dan merona merah. "Sudah dulu ya teman-teman aku mau pulang dulu!" tambah Sasuke sambil berjalan pulang. #Megami selaku Sasuke FC jadi pengen liat muka Sasuke kalo merona merah sama malu-malu gitu _ #

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha, lebih tepatnya di kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, boleh aku masuk ?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ya, Itachi-nii masuk saja pintunya tidak aku kunci" kata Sasuke sambil meneruskan membuat boneka.

"Sasuke sudah berkali-kali aku bilang kau tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang tidak laki-laki !" bentak Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Ta, , , tapi Itachi-nii, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku sedang membuat boneka untuk orang yang aku sukai !" sasuke berkata malu-malu.

"Orang yang kau sukai ? Apakah dia perempuan ?" Itachi berkata dengan was-was.

"Tentu saja Itachi-nii, aku ini masih normal tentu saja orang yang aku sukai itu perempuan." Sasuke merona merah karena disangka yang tidak-tidak.

"Nah, , , , ceritakan pada kakakmu yang sangat ahli dalam hal percintaan ini ! Siapa dan bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya ?" tanya Itachi bersemangat.

"Itachi-nii, kau sangat ahli karena kau playboy. Tapi kau jangan mengambil dia ya, karena aku sangat menyukainya!" Sasuke dengan cemas pada Itachi.

"Hahahaha, walaupun aku ini playboy aku tidak mungkin mengambil yang apa yang kau sukai." Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jadi siapa yang kau sukai ?" Itachi terus menyenggol-nyenggol Sasuke dengan sikunya.

"Hn, , , hn, , , hn, , , aku , , , aku menyukai Sakura-chan !" Sasuke tergagap saking malunya.

"Sakura ? Sakura mana yang kau maksud" Itachi terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura, memangnya ada Sakura yang lain di sekolah kita ?" ucap Sasuke

"Le, , lebih baik kau jangan dengan Miss Yankee itu ! Karena dia bukan perempuan, 6 bulan yang lalu aku pernah dihajar habis-habisan oleh dia karena aku pernah mempermainkan temannya yang bernama Ino" Itachi berkata dengan sangat ketakutan sambil membayangkan tinju Sakura yang masih dikenangnya. "Kau pernah dipukul olehnya ? Tanya Itachi ketakutan.

"Ya, tadi sore di atap sekolah saat aku ingin menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi dia menyangka aku mengajaknya duel." Ucap Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan pipinya yang biru.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya ?" Tanya Itachi heran

"Karena Sakura-chan sangat cantik, energik, dan mempesona. Selain itu dia juga sangat pintar" ucap Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Sebagai kakak yang sayang padamu, aku hanya mengingatkan tolong kau jangan menyukai makhluk barbar itu." Kata Itachi meyakinkan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Sudah jangan berkata aneh-aneh lagi Itachi-nii" Sasuke berteriak

"Baiklah, aku mendukungmu kok. Hei, ingat satu hal lagi segera selesaikan bonekamu itu dan bereskan barang-barang yang bukan milik laki-laki ini kalau otou-san pulang, kalau tidak kau akan di tendang dari rumah ini !" Itachi mengingatkan.

"Terima kasih Itachi-nii" ucap Sasuke

Keesokan harinya di gerbang sekolah, Sasuke mendatangi Sakura yang sedang berjalan sendirian

"Sakura-chan, aku membuat boneka untukmu tolong diterima ya," ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan boneka yang dia buat kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, walaupun aku tidak suka boneka karena insiden kemarin aku terima boneka ini karena aku merasa bersalah padamu, maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin. Aku kira kau mengajakku untuk berduel !" kata Sakura menyesal. ("Lumayan bisa untuk teman Chidori di rumah" batin Sakura)

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, aku senang sekali kau mau menerima boneka buatanku" Sasuke berkata ramah.

"Kau membuat ini sendiri ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya tentu" ucap Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke sebentar lagi Okaa-san ku ulang tahun aku ingin membuatkan kue untuknya tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya. Maukah kau mengajariku ?" Sakura memohon pada Sasuke

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau di rumahku sepulang sekolah nanti ? Soalnya di rumahku sudah tersedia banyak bahan." Ajak Sasuke.

"Oke, terima kasih !" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

("Sakura-chan, kau sangat manis sekali. Bisa-bisa hidungku mimisan kalau terus melihatmu seperti itu" batin Sasuke.) "Sakura-chan ayo kita ke kelas sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" ajak Sasuke.

"Iya ayo," Sakura berkata sambil meletakan tanganya di pundak Sasuke. "Lho hidungmu kenapa ? Darahmu mengalir keluar banyak sekali" Tanya Sakura

"Ti, , , tidak kenapa-napa hanya hal sepele" ujar Sasuke sambil memegangi hidungnya.

Murid-murid kelas mereka sangat heran melihat keakraban antara Sasuke dan Sakura

"Sakura jadi sekarang kau sudah jadian dengan Sasuke ?" Tanya Sai penasaran.

"Sebagai sahabat aku sangat senang Sakura, akhirnya kau menyadari juga bahwa kau adalah perempuan dan mulai mencari pacar." Ino memeluk sakura saking senagnya.

"Pacar ?" kata Sakura bingung. "Memang aku telah minta maaf pada Sasuke soal kejadian kemarin, tapi aku tidak pacaran dengan Sasuke, Aku hanya meminta padanya untuk mengajariku membuat kue karena sebentar lagi Okaa-san ku ulang tahun." Tambah Sakura.

"Kasihan sekalu ya Sasuke-kun" kata Chouji mengiba.

"Untung dia orang yang sabar dan tabah." Puji Shikamaru.

"Hei Sasuke, kau harus sabar-sabar mendekati Sakura-chan ya !" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke

"Tentu, terima kasih sarannya" ucap Sasuke.

Tak terasa waktu pun berjalan dengan sangat cepat, bel pulang pun berbunyi.

"Sakura-chan kau jadi ke rumahku ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura

"Tentu saja, tapi maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu. Bahan-bahannya biar kubeli sendiri saja !" ucap Sakura yang berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena aku suka membuat kue jadi bahan-bahan di rumahku sangat banyak." Kata Sasuke sambil terus berjalan.

"Waaaah, kau memang baik sekali ya !" Sakura berkata sambil menepuk keras punggung Sasuke

"Ti, , , tidak, aku biasa saja Sakura-chan," Sasuke merona karena dipuji oleh Sakura

Lalu akhirnyapun mereka tiba di kediaman Sasuke yang berada di Blok Uchiha.

"Waaaa, , , , , h rumahmu besar sekali yaaa, clan Uchiha emang hebat !" Sakura berdecak kagum dengan kemewahan rumah Sasuke.

"Biasa saja tidak segitunya kok." Ucap Sasuke malu.

"Rumahmu sama besarnya dengan rumah hokage kita ya, itu tuh rumah ayahnya si Naruto" kata Sakura membandingkan.

"Ayo silahkan masuk, Aku pulang !" seru Sasuke sambil membuka pintu.

"Kau sudah pulang Sasuke, buatkan aku cemilan ya. Kau boleh sepuasnya masak dan sebagainya karena Otou-san baru pulang besok, jadi hari ini puas-puaslah dengan apa yang kau suka !" Itachi memberitahu.

"Iya, terima kasih" kata Sasuke

"Kau membawa teman Sasuke ? Tidak biasanya ?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya aku membawa Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan perkenalkan dia kakakku namanya Itachi, dia juga bersekolah di sekolah kita !" kenal Sasuke sambil menunjuk pada Itachi.

"Salam ke, , , , , KAU SI SENIOR BRENGSEK !" ucap Sakura sambil membelalak.

"Mi, , , Mi, , , Miss Yankee, , , , , ,Huaaaaa, , , , Sasuke aku senang kau membawa teman ke rumah, tapi kenapa makhluk barbar ini yang kau bawaaa !" kata Itachi ketakutan.

"Kau sudah membuat Ino menangis, rasakan pembalasanku !" kata sakura sambil menyiapkan tinjunya.

"Kyaaa, , , ampun makhluk barbar, eh maksudku Miss Yankee, eh bukan maksudku Sakura-san, aku sudah kapok ampuni aku. Aku masih ingat rasanya ketika kau menghajarku !" teriak Itachi yang bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke.

"Baiklah, karena kau kakak Sasuke yang sudah baik padaku, jadi aku mengampunimu BUAYA DARAT" kata Sakura yang menekankan pada kata buaya darat.

"Ayo Sakura-chan kau taruh saja tas-mu di kamarku dan kita ke dapur." Ajak Sasuke.

Setelah mereka menaruh tas di kamar Sasuke, mereka berdua pun mulai membuat kue untuk ibu Sakura yang berulang tahun. Sakura yang baru pertama kali menyentuh peralatan dapur selalu meledakkannya. Ledakan demi ledakan pun tak terelakkan. Dan membuat kaget semua penghuni kediaman Uchiha.

"Tuan muda Sasuke, apa perlu saya yang membuatya ?" Tanya salah seorang koki di kediaman Uchiha.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan apa perlu koki ini yang membuat ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Oh, terima kasih. Tapi tidak perlu karena aku ingin membuatnya sendiri." Ucap Sakura.

"Baik kalau itu perintah" kata koki itu pergi.

"Sakura-chan bukan begitu. Pertama masukan telur dan sebagainya lalu mixer sampai mengembang dan bla, , , bla, , , bla, , ," ajar Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Oooh, begitu ! Maaf aku menghabiskan bahan di rumahmu" Sakura terlihat tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, di sini kau tidak perlu pusing memikirkan bahan yang penting kau harus berusaha membuat kue ini" kata Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ita-chan ? Sedang ada ribut-ribut apa di dapur ?" Tanya Uchiha Mikoto pada Itachi yang sedang menonton TV.

"Sasuke membawa pulang teroris dan mulai menghancurkan rumah kita." Kata Itachi sekenanya.

"Kamu ini ada-ada saja, biar ibu lihat ada apa di dapur." Mikoto-pun mulai berjalan kearah dapur.

"Sasu-chan ada apa ini ?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke setibanya di dapur.

"Aku sedang mengajari temanku membuat kue karena besok ibunya ulang tahun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura, teman Sasuke. Maaf aku sudah sangat merepotkan dan membuat ledakan di mana-mana." Salam Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang Sasuke membawa perempuan main ke sini," ucap Mikoto ramah.

"Terima kasih karena tidak memarahiku." Sakura kembali membungkuk.

"Namamu Haruno ?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Ya, benar ada yang salah ?" Sakura menanya balik.

"Tidak, karena kemarin juga aku di telepon dan di undang oleh Haruno teman SD-ku dulu ke pesta ulang tahunnya." Kata Mikoto.

"Wahh, anda teman sekolah Okaa-san ku ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu, bahkan kami bersahabat dari jaman SD dulu sampai sekarang" ucap Mikoto. "Mungkin kami akan menjadi mertua kalian, hahaha" tambah Mikoto sambil tertawa.

"Ibu apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura-chan maafkan aku." Kata Sasuke merona merah.

"Tidak apa-apa !" kata Sakura yang juga merona.

Keesokan harinya Sakura dan Sasuke membawa kue buatan mereka dari rumah Sasuke ke rumah Sakura. Di rumah Sakura tamu-tamu yang berkumpul telah banyak yang datang.

"Darimana saja kau Sakura ?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku habis mengambil hadiahku di rumah Sasuke" kata Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja ?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Iya aku juga setuju Sakura" kata Sai mengiyakan.

"Diam kalian berdua." Kata Sakura sambil memukul wajah Naruto dan Sai

"Shikamaru kita cari makanan enak saja yuk !" ajak Chouji.

"Baiklah, ayo." Kata Shikamaru.

"Hinata, Tenten aku haus, bagaimana kalau kita ambil minuman ?" Tanya Ino.

"Ayo !" seru Hinata dan Tenten.

"Kalian telat sekali." Ujar Mikoto pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Maafkan kami" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Okaa-san ini hadiahmu dari aku dan Sasuke, dia yang mengajariku membuatnya. Dan ibunya tidak marah walaupun sebagian dapurnya meledak." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Waaah, terima kasih Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun. Tolong ucapkan terima kasih pada ibumu yang baik itu" Mrs Haruno berkata ramah.

"Ya, sama-sama Haru-chan !" Kata Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Waaah, jadi kau ibunya Sasuke-kun ?" Mrs Haruno terkejut.

"Tentu" Mikoto tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya kita akan mejadi mertua mereka kelak, iya kan Miko-chan" kata Mrs Haruno sambil menyenggol Mikoto.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Haru-chan." Mikoto tersenyum jail.

Wajah keduanya merona sangat merah. Pesta pun berlangsung sangat meriah semua tamu yang hadir telah pulang kembali termasuk Sasuke dan Mikoto. Malam berlalu sangat cepat dan pagi pun telah menggantikan malam yang lelah.

"Okaa-san aku pergi sekolah dulu !" pamit Sakura.

"Kau tidak bersama Ino-chan ?" Tanya Mrs Haruno.

"Tidak, karena Ino ada tugas piket pagi." Sakura berkata.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Sakura-chan, kalau ada orang tak di kenal macam-macam padamu jangan ragu untuk berteriak meminta pertolongan." Kata Mrs Haruno cemas.

"Baik Okaa-san, aku pergi dulu" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. ("Kalau ada apa-apa tinggal aku hajar saja orang itu" batin Sakura).

Ketika Sakura sedang berjalan seorang diri, dia dicegat oleh sekelompok murid laki-laki.

"Akhirnya kau lewat juga perempuan iblis sudah lama aku menunggumu," kata seorang siswa berambut merah.

"Siapa kau ?" tatap Sakura tak peduli.

"Aku Sabaku no Gaara yang kau kalahkan 1 bulan yang lalu !" ucap laki-laki bernama Gaara itu.

"Oh, kau yang berasal dari Suna Gakuen itu. Cih, dasar banci kau membawa rombonganmu hanya untuk melawan seorang gadis !" Sakura meludah.

"Diam kau !" kata Gaara merona malu. "Semuanya, seraaaaangg !" Teriak gaara.

"Kuhadapi kaliam semua !" Teriak Sakura.

Para siswa Suna Gakuen itu mulai menyerang Sakura dengan membawa senjata kayu dan sebagainya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu dari dalam tas Sakura dan dipungut oleh Gaara.

"Hah, apa ini ? Oh hanya boneka butut, tua sekali boneka ini ! Boneka jelek ini seharusnya sudah musnah !" ejek Gaara.

"Jangan kau sentuh Chidori, kembalika padaku !" teriak Sakura.

"Oh, jadi ini benda kesayanganmu ! Kau tidak pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan Miss Yankee, karena kau hanyalah seorang perempuan biasa yang lemah !" ucap Gaara sambil memotong kepala boneka yang bernama Chidori dengan pisau yang dibawanya.

"Cih, sial mereka terlalu banyak dan membawa senjata" ucap Sakura. ("Sial, aku tak kuat melawan mereka dan sialnya pandanganku mulai kabur !" kata Sakura membatin)

Lalu Sakura pun mulai tak sadarkan diri karena bertarung tak seimbang dengan siswa Suna Gakuen. Dan bagaimanakah nasib selanjutnya ? Akankah dia selamat atau nyawanya akan habis di tangan Gaara DKK ?

To be continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kyaaaaaa, , , , , , fic-nya gaje lagi _. Sekali lagi makasih banget buat para senpai yang udah kasih saran karena bikin Megami sadar tata cara buat Fic. Dan makasih buat para Reader's yg udah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca fic-nya Megami, mudah-mudahan kalian semua menyukai fic ini yang tidak seberapa. Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu ! #membungkuk dalam-dalam# *aduhh encoknya Megami kumat lagi*. Tapi review-nya dari reader's sekalian masih di tunggu yaaa.


	3. Chapter 3

Para siswa Suna Gakuen itu mulai menyerang Sakura dengan membawa senjata kayu dan sebagainya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu dari dalam tas Sakura dan dipungut oleh Gaara.

"Hah, apa ini ? Oh hanya boneka butut, tua sekali boneka ini ! Boneka jelek ini seharusnya sudah musnah !" ejek Gaara.

"Jangan kau sentuh Chidori, kembalika padaku !" teriak Sakura.

"Oh, jadi ini benda kesayanganmu ! Kau tidak pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan Miss Yankee, karena kau hanyalah seorang perempuan biasa yang lemah !" ucap Gaara sambil memotong kepala boneka yang bernama Chidori dengan pisau yang dibawanya.

"Cih, sial mereka terlalu banyak dan membawa senjata" ucap Sakura. ("Sial, aku tak kuat melawan mereka dan sialnya pandanganku mulai kabur !" kata Sakura membatin)

Lalu Sakura pun mulai tak sadarkan diri karena bertarung tak seimbang dengan siswa Suna Gakuen. Dan bagaimanakah nasib selanjutnya ? Akankah dia selamat atau nyawanya akan habis di tangan Gaara DKK ? (sedikit cuplikan dari part 2). Sekarang kita lanjut aja ke part 3, gomen lama gak update soalnya habis UN.

Di sisi lain Sasuke tengah berjalan sendirian hendak berangkat sekolah, di tengah jalan Sasuke melihat Gaara DKK tengah memukuli seseorang.

"Hiii, ada gerombolan Gaara dari Suna Gakuen, mereka sedang berkelahi lagi. Kasihan sekali yang menjadi korban mereka. Jangan sampai terlibat dengan mereka, tenang jalan saja Sasuke anggap saja kau tidak melihat kejadian ini!" Sasuke terus bergumam sendiri sambil terus berjalan.

"Hahahaha, , , , , Haruno Sakura, sekarang kau sudah tidak berkutik lagi. Hajar terus anak-anak, hahahaha sebebntar lagi semua anak sekolah di 5 negara akan takluk padaku. Bahkan guru-guru pun tak akan berani mengusikku!" Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tunggu, , , , , sepertinya mereka menyebutkan nama Haruno Sakura. Jangan-jangan yang mereka maksud Sakura-chan?" Kata Sasuke bimbang. "Akan kulihat untuk memastikan bahwa orang itu adalah Sakura-chan!"

Dengan memberanikan diri mendekati Gaara DKK untuk melihat korban kekerasan Gaara. Dan benar saja sesuai dengan yang Sasuke takutkan bahwa yang menjadi korban Gaara DKK adalah Sakura.

"Sa, , Sa, , , Sa, , , Sakura-chan!" kata Sasuke tergagap-gagap.

"Siapa kau ? Temannya Miss Yankee?" tanya anak yang bernama Kankurou.

"Ya, aku teman Sakura-chan. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke ? Gaara, aku tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah anak kedua keluarga Uchiha, keluarga yang sangat kaya di Konoha, lebih baik kau culik saja dia dan kita minta tebusan yang besar pada keluarga Uchiha, bagaimana?" tawar Temari.

"Kau benar juga Temari, itu bukan usul yang buruk." Gaara menyeringai. "Kankuro gunakan jurus bonekamu dan ikat Uchiha, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Miss Yankee!" perintah Gaara.

"Baiklah!" turut Kankurou. "Karasu, ayo tangkap Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Kankurou. "Karasu ? KARASU...! Aku bilang KARASU AYO TANGKAP UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriak Kankurou.

"Kenapa Kankurou?" tanya Temari.

"Sepertinya aku lupa mengisi ulang benang cakra, aku harus segera pergi ke Chiyo's Shop untuk membeli benang cakra. Aku tidak mau Karasu dan bonekaku yang lain berkarat, sampai jumpa semuanya!" Kankurou melambaikan tangan dan pergi dalam sekejap mata.

"KAN-KU-ROOOOOOUUUUU!" teriak Gaara murka, "Temari sekarang hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan, cepat tangkap Sasuke!"

"Baiklah!" kata Temari bersemangat dan segera melebarkan kipas yang super besar miliknya. "Neeee? Kipasku sobek? Siapa yang melakukannya? Pasti sepupuku si Mayuri itu! Maaf Gaara kekuatanku hanya ada pada kipas saja, jadi silahkan bertarunglah sendiri aku akan membantumu dengan berdoa, pastinya kau membawa pasir kan?" tanya Temari.

"Bodoh, pasirku sedang ada di tempat cuci steam!" Gaara berbisik pada Temari.

"Kenapa? Tercampur dengan batu dan rumput lagi?" tanya Temari.

"Bukan, kemarin pasirku di-pup sama kucing!" kata Gaara merona.

"Muahahahahahaha, Gaara wa baka desune!" Temari terbahak-bahak.

"HUH! Tak apa-apa, walaupun aku tak membawa pasir ayo kita bertarung dengan kekuatan pisik saja Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau kau menang kau boleh membawa pulang Miss Yankee dan kalian selamat, kalau aku yang menang kau akan menjadi sanderaku!" Gaara menawarkan.

"Deal!" ucap Sasuke. "Tenanglah aku tak boleh takut aku sudah belajar karate dan judo sejak umurku 4 tahun." Sasuke bergumam sendiri.

"Terimalah seranganku Uchihaaaaa, , , , , , , ," Gaara mulai menonjok Sasuke. Sasukepun menghindar dengan secepat kilat dia menarik kedua tangan Gaara dan menguncinya di punggung Gaara. Gaara yang tak mau kalah melawan Sasuke dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain, dia mulai menendang Sasuke dan terus mengayunkan kakinya dan berhasil mengenai hidung Sasuke dan membuatnya mimisan. Sasuke segera memukul titik vital di leher Gaara yang membuatnya pingsan dengan segera.

"Kuserahkan Gaara padamu, maaf aku membuat Gaara pingsan tapi aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Sakura-chan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku!" Sasuke membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Temari.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kalau ada yang bisa mengalahkan Gaara dengan begitu aku bisa menonton duel gratis. Good job Uchiha, kau memang pantas menjadi pasangan Miss Yankee!" Temari juga membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa, kami pulang dulu ya ke Suna kapan-kapan main ke sana ya!" Termari tersenyum melambaikan tangan dan pergi dengan membawa Gaara. Dan Sasuke membawa Sakura pulang ke rumah Sasuke.

"Umm, kepalaku sakit sekali! Chidori, , , , , , Chidori, , , , , mana Chidori?" panggil Sakura.

"Apa yang kau maksud boneka ini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, lho bukannya tadi kepala Chidori dipotong Gaara?"

"Hmm, kalau itu sih tadi sudah aku jahit kembali."

"Terima kasih ya, ngomong-ngomong kau yang menolongku?"

"Ng, , ,ng, , , , ya begitulah."

"Benarkah? Kau bisa berkelahi?"

"Sejak dulu aku sudah di suruh belajar karate dan judo, yaaah karna otou-san takut aku bakal jadi banci karena aku suka hal yang kecewek-an."

"Kau belajar dimana?"

"Di tempat les Gay-sensei."

"Oh, kalau begitu sama. Nanti kita berangkat dan latihan bareng ya?"

"Hn, pasti."

Lalu Uchiha Mikoto masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya, tapi maaf kepalaku masih sakit jadi aku belum bisa bangun. Maaf merepotkan!" jawab Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa, urusan sekolah biar aku yang urus. Aku akan menelpon sekolah dan berkata bahwa kau dan Sasuke ada urusan mendadak." kata Mikoto sambil pergi.

"Sekali lagi maaf merepotkan." ucap Sakura.

"Sakura-chan sepertinya boneka yang bernama Chidori itu sangat berarti bagimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, Chidori memang sangat berarti. Dulu waktu aku bermain di laut aku tersesat dan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menemaiku main dan mengantarku pulang lalu dia memberikan boneka ini padaku, tapi aku sudah tidak ingat wajah anak itu."

"Waaah, benar-benar cerita yang indah ya."

Tiba-tiba Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Sasu-chaaaan, katanya kamu gak masu sekolah. Ada apa? Aku khawatir sekali padamu! Lho kenapa dengan wajahmu?" hambur Itachi sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Tadi sewaktu aku mau berangkat sekolah aku melihat Sakura-chan sedang dihajar oleh anak Suna Gakuen jadi aku menolongnya dan untungnya aku menang melawan Gaara." jawab Sasuke.

"Gaara Suna Gakuen? Seramnya! Kau memang jagoan adikku. Masa sesudah melawan Gaara Suna Gakuen kau mulai membuat boneka lagi, awas ketahuan oleh Otou-san." peringat Itachi.

"Ini bukan punyaku aku hanya memperbaikinya, ini punya Sakura-chan." ucap Sasuke.

"Lho rasanya aku pernah melihat boneka itu? Tunggu sebentar sekarang aku sudah ingat." kata Itachi sambil membuka laci di meja Sasuke dam mengambil sebuah album foto. "Nah, ini dia. Ini kan boneka yang kau punya waktu kecil Sasuke, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Chidori karna kau menyulam namanya di baian perutnya."

"Apa benar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya di perut Chidori ada tulisan Chidori jadi aku memanggilnya Chidori." kata Sakura.

"Wah, , , , wah, , , , wah teman lama kembali bertemu, manisnya." kata Itachi sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata. "Naaah, bukannya kau menyukai pemilik boneka itu jadi apa sekarang aku mau menerima Sasuke?" tanya Itachi menggoda.

"Hnnn, , , , , , anu, , , , , bagaimana yaa?" kata Sakura bingung dan bimbang.

To be continued, , , , , , , , , , , , ,

Nah gimana readers chapter 3 ini? Bagus gak? Review nya tetep ditunggu looooh! Arigatou minna-san. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 udah update, duuh gak terasa ternyata panjang juga ya. Yawdah Aouthor Megami gak akan banyak omong lagi deh. Silahkan baca aja, semoga Reader's sekalian suka. Amin *Dikira abis baca doa*

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sakura terus memikirkan apa yang dibilang Itachi. Bruukk, , ,, , , . Tanpa tersadar Sakura menabrak seseorang.

"Woi kalo jalan hati-hati donk es krim gue jatoh nih, gak mau tau lu harus gantiin!" Teriak laki-laki yang di tabrak Sakura.

"Sialan lu tuh yang gak tau diri badan gue lagi sakit abis berantem sama anak Suna Gakuen malah ditabrak sama elu, badan elu kan gede malah nabrak cewek harusnya elu yang minta maaf, lu belum tau siapa gue ?." Sakura marah-marah sambil beranjak bangun.

"U, , , uuukh, , ,, ,Sa, , , Sakura-chan, maaf aku kira siapa." ucap laki-laki itu lirih yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Cih, , , rupanya kau Naruto."

"Sakura-chan, kenapa badanmu berantakan?"

"Gue abis berantem sama anak Suna Gakuen!"

"Serius? Mereka kan terkenal penjahat nomer satu antara sekolah di 5 negara!"

"Tapi penjahat terkenal nomer satu antara sekolah di 5 negara itu sudah terkalahkan dan tak akan mengusik Konoha Gakuen lagi."

"Kau sudah mengalahkan mereka, kau memang hebat sekali. Selamat Sakura-chan, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen Ichiraku."

"Tapi lu salah alamat kalo kasih selamat ke gue!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena yang mengalahkan mereka semua adalah UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"HHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA bercandamu lucu sekali Sakura-chan"

"Gue serius, mumpung lu tetangga gue mau menginap dulu di rumah lu bisa gawat kalau Okaa-san tau kalau gue abis berantem."

"Terserahlah Sakura-chan."

Malam itu Sakura menelpon Okaa-san nya memberitahu dia menginap di rumah Naruto dengan alasan mengerjakan pr bersama. Sakura tidur di kamar tamu keluarga Uzumaki. Sakura terus terbayang ucapan Itachi dan tak bisa tertidur.

"Siaaaaaaaal!" pikir Sakura. "Aku tidak menyangka anak laki-laki waktu itu Sasuke, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir dia memang baik sekali wajahnya juga tampan kulitnya juga putih dan halus. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, , , , , apa yang kau pikirkan dasar Sakura bodoh." Sakura mengumpat dirinya sendiri. TOK. . . . .TOK. . .. .. . TOK. . . . . . Pintu kamar Sakura (atau lebih tepatnya kamar tamu keluarga Uzumaki).

"Ya masuk saja Naruto aku belum tidur." kata Sakura yang duduk di balkon kamar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Sudah kebiasaan sejak kecil pasti kau selalu tahu kalau aku ada masalah, kau memang sahabat terbaik." kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan masalahmu." Naruto duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kau tahu Chidori?"

"Ya, ada yang memberimu Chidori di laut sewaktu kau masih kecil."

"Ya betul, dan anak laki-laki yang memberiku Chidori yang juga cinta pertamaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke !"

"Benarkah? Dunia benar-benar sempit ya. Kau menyukainya?"

"Lumayan,"

"Waktu dia menyatakan cinta tempo hari kenapa kau tak menerimanya?"

"Itu karena aku malu sekali telah salah sangka dan memukulnya."

"Yasudah semua akan baik-baik saja dan kau akan mendapatkan cintamu, sekarang tidurlah."

"Yakin sekali kau, memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang kelak akan menjadi Hokage yang bisa membantu warganya."

"Huh dasar Naruto"

"Perkataanku barusan serius Sakura-chan, kau tidak perlu bingung lagi sekarang kau tidur saja besok kan sekolah."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Naruto kadang-kadang kau seperti kakakku saja yang selalu siap menolong, Hinata sangat beruntung mempunyai pacar sepertimu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu hehehehehe." akhirnya kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan keluar dari kamar Sakura. "Selamat tidur"

"Huh kau narsis dan baik sekali." Sakura bergumam dan lalu pergi tidur.

Pagi itu di koridor sekolah Naruto yang sedang berjalan sendirian berpapasan dengan Itachi.

"Kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Uchiha-senpai." ucap Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Ada berita baik untuk adikmu yang menyukai Sakura-chan." kata Naruto riang.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Iatchi mulai tertarik dengan omongan Naruto.

"Ternyata Sakura-chan juga menyukai Sasuke bahkan sejak sudah lama." kata Naruto.

"Aku tak heran karena ketampanan Sasuke menular dariku, tapi tentunya masih aku yang lebih tampan!" Itachi mulai memasang pose narsis dan mengaca-ngaca.

"Uchiha-senpai sebenarnya ucapanmu sepenuhnya omong kosong, kau hanyalah senpai yang keriputan." Naruto sweatdrop.

"Apa kau bilang, dasar adik kelas sekarang sudah berani rupanya."

"Aku mengajakmu bicara bukan untuk bertengkar senpai."

"Ya sudah aku akan membantu adikku, kau bilang pada Miss Yankee kalau Sasuke menunggunya di kursi halaman belakang sekolah dan aku akan bilang pada Sasuke sebaliknya. Mengerti ?"

"Yosh ! Senpai aku pergi dulu ya, daaaaah!" Naruto segera berlari ke kelas untuk memberitahu Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kau dipanggil Sasuke ke kursi yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah." ucap Naruto sesampainya di kelas.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi sepertinya penting sekali."

"Baiklah, tapi gantikan aku piket ya."

"Iya pokoknya cepat kau pergi!" perintah Naruto. "Pasti ujungnya aku juga yang dirugikan, huh awas Uchiha-senpai akan kusuruh piket nanti." umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Ng, , , ada apa Sasuke kau memanggilku?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Lho? Bukannya kau yang memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Sasuke yang sama bingungnya.

"Huh pasti Naruto mengerjaiku."

"Ya, pasti dia bersekongkol dengan Itachi-nii."

"Waaah, jahat sekali kau menuduhku Sasu-chan." kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Heei Sasuke, Sakura-chan bilang dia juga menyukaimu." Naruto yang datang bersama Itachi berbicara seenaknya.

"Cepat kau tembak dia Sasuke, kalau kau merasa laki-laki." Itachi terus mengompori Sasuke.

"Benarkah Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ng, ,i, , , iya." kata Sakura blushing.

"Jadi maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Ng, , , maaf kalaupun Sakura-chan menolak aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi"

"Tidak, , ," ucap Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Oh, maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Aku selalu mengganggumu, senang bisa mengenalmu." Sasuke mulai pergi berjalan perlahan karena kecewa dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kau memang tidak punya hati Miss Yankee, kukira kau sudah berubah." Ucap Itachi sinis.

"Sa, , , , ,Sakura-chan bukannya kau menyukainya juga?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"MAKSUDKU, TIDAK AKAN KUTOLAK AKU JUGA MENCINTAI UCHIHA SASUKE SELAMANYA." Sakura berteriak dan berlari mengejar Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Benarkah yang kau ucapkan Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke seolah tak percaya.

"Benar sekali aku jujur 100%" Sakura menatap dalam mata Sasuke untuk meyakinkan.

"Ya, aku percaya Sakura-chan karena aku juga mencintaimu." Sasuke juga menatap dalam mata Sakura. Merekapun makin dekat dan Sasuke mencium lembut bibir Sakura.

"EHEM, , , , , , aku percaya dengan keromantisan kalian tapi jangan bermesraan di depan orang dong, ingat di sini masih ada aku dan Uchiha-senpai." kata Naruto blushing karena ulah SakuSasu.

"Heei, harusnya kaubiarkan saja mereka Naruto lumayan tontonan gratis." Itachi menyeringai.

"Huh dasar awas kau Uchiha Itachi." geram Sakura.

"Hei tunggu aku kan kakak Sasuke yang nantinya juga akan menjadi kakakmu jadi kau harus sopan padaku!" kata Itachi

"Baiklah aku akan sopan padamu Nii-san keriput." Sakura senyum semanis mungkin.

"Dasar Miss Yankee, bweeeee!" Itachi menjulurkan lidah sambil berlari pergi.

"Heeei tunggu Uchiha-senpai kau jangan kabur, kau harus piket membersihkan kelasku!" teriak Naruto menyusul Itachi.

"Sasuke bisa menuduk sedikit?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya balik Sasuke sambil mengikuti perintah Sakura. Lalu Sakura pun mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Hihihihi, satu sama!" kata Sakura mengedipkan sebelah mata dan menjulurkan lidah.

"Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu Sakura-chan." Sasuke tersenyum lalu memeluk erat tubuh dan Sakura dan mulai melumat bibir mungil Sakura dan menindih lidahnya dengan kuat membiarkan Sakura tak bisa melawan,ingin menyatakan bahwa dialah telah mengalahkan Miss Yankee.

Keesokan paginya di sekolah. Pagi itu di Konoha Gakuen suasana yang sangat damai berubah seperti sedang dilaksanakan hukuman mati dipenggalnya leher.

BRRRAAAAKKKKK. . . . . . . .

Terdengar tendangan kaki oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut pink.

"Hehehehe masih berani menantang ku ya ?" Sakura tersenyum bagaikan iblis cantik.

"Ampun Sakura-chan aku sudah menyerah. Aku tak mau berkelahi lagi, semua tulangku sudah berasa remuk !" Naruto memohon-mohon.

"Hehehehe, sekarang siapa yang hebat di sini ?" Sakura masih terus tertawa iblis.

"SAKURAAAAA ! HIP HIP HOREEEEEE !"

Semua murid-murid pun menyerukan nama gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Sakura-chan aku kan sudah memcomblangkanmu dengan pacarmu Sasuke harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto.

"Ya, aku sangat berterima kasih, tapi kau sudah membuat bajuku kotor terkena tumpahan air pel. Sebagai tanda terima kasihku maukah kau kuhadiahi satu pukulan khusus?" Sakura menyeringai tersenyum iblis lagi pada Naruto.

"Tii, , , tidak terima kasih Sakura-chan dan ma, , ,mafkan aku." Naruto tergagap karena ketakutan pada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan apa kau sudah selesai piket?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun aku sudah selesai ayo kita kencan." Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke dan berjalan berdua untuk pergi kencan.

"Sulit kupercaya Miss Yankee benar-benar berpacaran dengan seorang feminims boy." Chouji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya, beginilah hidup memang semuanya sulit dipercaya." kata Sai mengangkat bahu.

*THE END*

Huuufft (Author menghela nafas lega), akhirnya tamat juga. Maaf kalo sampai akhir ceritapun tetep gaje dan jelek ato sebagainya. Megami mau ngucapin bnayak terima kasih sama readers dan semuanya. Semoga readers juga suka karya Megami yang lain. Arigato Gozaimasu.

NB : Jangan lupa repiunya kritik dan saran ditunggu (mau nge-flame juga boleh)


End file.
